Brain edema is the major response of the central nervous system to heterogenous pathological disorders (spinal cord edema shares similar mechanisms) including trauma, hypoxia, ischemia, infections, tumors, as well as metabolic disorders including liver failure, status epilepticus, osmotic derangements, and Reye's syndrome. The research program of the Brain Edema Clinical Research Center provides for interdisciplinary studies ranging from the biochemical, ultrastructural and physiological basis of various types of brain edema to pharmacological and clinical studies. The program includes core budgets and 7 projects as follows: Project 1. Molecular Mechanisms and Metabolic Basis of Brain Edema. Project 2. Mitochondrial Function in Brain Edema. Project 3. Spinal Cord Edema After Trauma and Ishemic Injury. Project 4. Cell Excitation and Calcium Accumulation in Cellular (Cytotoxic) Brain Edema. Project 5. Glycogen Metabolism and Brain Edema. Project 6. N.M.R. Studies of Energy Metabolism in Ischemic Brain Edema. Project 7. Clincal Studies: Naloxone in Human Head Injury. It is the overall goal of the Center to enable the several laboratories to work individually and together to broaden knowledge of the fundamental mechanisms of the various forms of brain edema with the intention of bringing such investigations to clinical application in the improved treatment of patients with brain and spinal cord edema.